Republic University
by DBGT123
Summary: Korra just wants a guy to like her for who she is but, everyone likes Korra for what she is. She is the daughter of Chief Tonraq and the Avatar. Everyone but her friends, Bolin, Asami, Elna, Iroh, and Mako... But what she did not know was that Mako had a crush on her. Will she feel the same way about him? (MAKORRA! IROHSAMI!)
1. Meeting Mako

Chapter 1:

It was a new day and Korra was getting ready for her first day of school. She was not really happy because her dad was not with her. Because he had to do his duties in the South Pole, Korra, her little sister, her older brother and her mother, had to go to Republic City without him. But they still agreed to visit one another from time to time…

"Korra, c'mon you're going to be late for your first day in school" Korra's mother, Senna said.

"But what if I don't wanna go to school" Korra said.

"Oh come on Korra! It's a new day and a new start!" Korra's little sister Kirenne said.

"Easy for you to say you're just a freshman in high school" Korra replied.

"Whatever" Kirenne said walking away from the table.

"I hate being the youngest" Kirenne said and left the table.

After breakfast, Korra went back to her room to get her bag and rode with her brother. Since her mother had to drive Kirenne to her school, Korra had to go with her brother. Which was an advantage for her because her brother was really well appreciated by everyone in the university although he was a sophomore. The moment they arrived, a tall, thin lady came walking towards them.

"Hello my name is Sara and I am the student council president. You must be Korra right? She asked.

"Yes" Korra replied.

Sara took a bow and said "It is an honor to serve you young avatar. Here is your schedule. Your locker is right there number 135 and here is your code".

"Thank you so much" Korra said.

"You are welcome young avatar, I am glad to be of service to you" Sara bowed once more and left them both.

"I gotta go to my classes… See ya" Jasper said leaving Korra.

Korra decided to go to her locker and unpack and spend the rest of the time looking for the Science lab since Science was her first subject. Just as she was walking out from unloading, she accidentally bumped into a guy and all her books flew away from her arms…

"I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot" The black haired guy said.

"No it's ok I was not looking where I was going either" Korra said picking her books up.

He kneeled down and begun helping her gather all her books "Here let me help you". When the boy glanced up, he saw the most beautiful and amazing girl he has ever laid his eyes on.

"I've never seen your face here before. You're new here aren't you?" He asked handing Korra her books.

"Yes today is my first day" Korra replied.

"School started about two months ago… so you came here pretty late" He said

"My family and I had to sort out a lot of things which made my enrollment later than when it was supposed to be" Korra explained.

"Oh, ok… So what is your first class?" He asked.

"Biology" Korra answered, "I'm taking a major in Science"

"Really? My first class is Science as well. But I'm taking a major in National Defense… If you want I could help you find your way to the Science Lab" He suggested.

"On their way to the Science lab, a girl with blond hair wearing a cheerleader uniform walker towards them…

"Mako baby, I am so happy to see you. Last night's meeting with daddy was so boring" She said and saw Korra beside him, "And who is this?! She looks so ugly! With the hair, and the outfit and most horribly THE FACE!".

"Cassey would you stop being such a bully! She's a new student and I'm just showing her around the campus" Mako explained.

"Um guys… Sorry to interrupt, but I think I could find the way to the Science lab myself. I could see it right there. Anyway thanks for the tour" Korra said and walked away.

Cassey said fixing her boyfriend's shirt "Who does she think she is? The avatar"

When Korra heard the word avatar, her eyes widely opened. She was scared. She decided to go back to Cassey…

"Did you say the avatar?" Korra asked.

"Why? It is not like you're the avatar?! I mean the avatar is still in training so she does not even have time for school. Anyway, I'm not really a fan of the avatar. All I know is that the avatar is from the water tribe" Cassey said, "So why are you asking?".

"Nothing. Just forget that I said anything" Korra said and left for the Science Lab.

Judging from the colors of their eyes, the boy was a fire bender and so was Cassey. When Korra came into the Science lab, she was one of the first so she decided to sit in the farthest table. After what Cassey said, Korra was scared that everyone would know her identity. She just wanted to live a regular life like everyone else. She even wondered why she was chosen. She was already the daughter of the chief of the South Pole what more could she ask for? Just then the bell rang and class started…

Korra saw many of the students come in and the last student that came into her sight was the boy. The boy with black hair, fire red eyes and a red scarf. She did her best not to do anything crazy, then she realized that he was walking towards her…

"Hey" he said, "Is this seat taken?".

"No. It's just me" Korra said.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

"I don't know. What if your girlfriend get's angry" Korra said.

"Wait you think she is my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Didn't she call you baby?" Korra replied.

The boy sighed "She is just a girl who-"

"Wants you to be her boyfriend and will not stop till she gets you?" Korra asked.

"How did you know?" He wondered.

"By the way you look into her eyes, there is no happiness" Korra replied.

"I'm Mako by the way" He said.

"Korra" She replied.

~O~

**Sorry if it was not really nice. I promise I will do my best for the second chapter. Please give me some suggestions of you would want in it. Please also give me reviews. I will do the second chapter ASAP. Since I always give deadlines, my deadline for the second chapter is March 8 (Sat). Sorry if the classes are not really how it is in your countries. I'm from the Philippines so I do not really know much. I hope you liked this chapter thanks for reading!**


	2. Getting To Know One Another

As class went by, Mako and Korra ended up spending a lot of time with each other. They got to learn more about what they liked. What they disliked. And it turned out that they did have a lot of things that they both like…

"Hahaha" Mako laughed. "Did you really do that to your brother?"

"I knew he was going to do a prank. He was really noisy" Korra said, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Wait so, he isn't a bender?" Mako asked.

"Nope, neither my sister. I'm like the only bender in our family aside from my dad" Korra said looking down.

"Why do you seem so sad about it?" Mako asked.

"Because I am always the one treated differently… Especially now that dad is not with us" Korra said.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed, "As chief of the South Pole, he had to stay and run some errands".

Mako looked confused, "So your dad is the chief of the South Pole?"

"Yep. But luckily, he is passing on the throne to my brother. I never really wanted the throne. It just gives you no freedom" Korra explained.

"But what happens if your brother would marry a fire or earth bender?" Mako asked.

"Well, that fire or earth bender would be allowed to be his wife it is just that they will have to live with the rules of it" Korra answered, "Anyway, he is currently dating Mira and she's a water bender. So we just hope that they would you know… Keep a strong relation till then"

"And would you and your sister also have to marry a waterbender?" Mako asked.

"No. But anyway… Enough about me. Let's talk about you" Korra said.

"Well… what do you want to know?" Mako asked.

"Why don't we start with your family" Korra said.

Just then she saw Mako's face. It wasn't happy. He was looking down and just showing all sadness. Then he buried his mouth in his scarf…

"I'm sorry. If you do not want to tell it to me than I completely get it…" Korra said. Then she held Mako's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks Korra" Mako said squeezing her hand softly.

RING! The bell went which signaled that Biology was over and it was time for Korra and Mako to go to their next classes.

Korra stood up and said "My next class is Math… I better get going"

"Maths" Mako asked

"Yep" Korra confirmed.

"Looks like were going to spend quite a lot of time together" Mako said.

"Your next class is Math too?" Korra asked

"Yep" Mako said, "Wanna walk to class together?"

"Um… Ok, Sure" Korra replied.

When Math begun, Korra and Mako still kept on talking. In fact in most of their subjects they were together. As they bonded, Mako begun to feel something. He could not describe it but then whenever he is with Korra, it's like his world was happier. Her voice was so sweet and her attitude was amazing. And she was beautiful. He then realized, He liked her. He had a crush on her. Korra felt the same way. He was nice, funny and handsome. But it was just a few hours since they met and Korra thought that maybe she should give him more time.

"So… Korra wanna have lunch with me and some of my friends?" Mako asked.

"Ok, but what if they wont like me. Especially Cassey" Korra said.

"What are you talking about? I would never sit with Cassey. Not now nor ever!" Mako replied, "So are you gonna eat with us or what?" Mako asked.

"Of course I would" Korra said.

**Skip time LUNCH!**

Korra and Mako walked to the cafeteria together. There they saw Mako's best friend Iroh, Iroh's girlfriend Asami, Mako's brother Bolin and Asami's best friend Elna.

When the four friends saw Mako, they knew that he was in to Korra. So when Korra went to the restroom, everyone decided to tease Mako.

"So…" Asami teased, "How is she?"

"Who?" Mako asked

"You know who… Korra" Elna said

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"You've got a crush on her don't you" Iroh teased.

"Fine you got me… I have a crush on her" Mako admitted.

"Shh! She's coming act normal" Elna said.

For Asami to act normal means to be in love with Iroh. So she kissed him while Bolin ate, Elna listened to music and Mako was waiting for Korra.

"So what did I miss?" Korra asked.

"Nothing much… Aside from Asami and Iroh making out in public" Elna said.

"Oh shut up Elna! You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't" Asami said

Just then, Korra realized that she got the wrong lunchbox. She got Jaspers. Then out of nowhere, she saw her lunchbox dangling right in front of her face.

"Hey Kor. You forgot your lunchbox" Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Korra said in shock.

"So I see. You've made friends" Jasper said narrowing his eye to Mako giving him "the stare".

"Oh yeah. Um… Jasper, this is Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Asami and Elna. Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Asami, Elna, this is my brother, Jasper" Korra said.

"Hi" Jasper said.

"Sup" Bolin said.

"Hello" Asami said.

"Hi" Elna replied.

"How's it going?" Iroh asked.

"Hi" Mako said waving his hand.

"Got a seat for two more?" Jasper asked.

"For you and Mira?" Korra asked.

"Yeah" Jasper said.

"Do we?" Korra asked Mako.

"Korra, this table has 8 chairs. Of course we could add two more people" Mako said.

"Ok so I guess it's a yes" Jasper said, "Wait a sec. I'll get Mira".

"Oh Jasper" Korra said.

Their entire lunchtime was so much fun. They talked about stuff and embarrassed one another. Especially Jasper and Korra. But for Mako, just getting to know him better was already fun. He really liked Korra and had no plans of letting her go.

~O~

**Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not really focusing on the love yet. But that is because it comes in the later parts. But anyway thank you so much for reading. I hope that you could give some reviews on what to do. It turned out that I was able to write chapter 2 really fast… Anyway today was a Saturday so I was free. But maybe the later chapters would take a longer time. Anyway, I hope you liked it **


	3. Crush Confessions

**Skip time A WEEK**

As a week passed by, Mako's love for Korra became even stronger. He wants to confess it but he was scared. Scared of rejection. But thanks to the help of him friends, he had the courage to. He brought a rose and decided to give it to Korra. But just as he was going to her, he saw Cassey about to do something to Korra…

As Korra was preparing for her first class (and for Mako a.k.a her crush), she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder…

Korra smiled and laughed "Hey Mak-… Cassey? What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Teaching you a lesson about how you should NOT be or even talk to my Mako!" Cassey replied.

Cassey was about to punch Korra just then she placed her hand down.

"No… punching you would be too EASY. I need to teach you a lesson that you would NEVER forget" Cassey said. Then she placed her fist up once more and flamed it.

Just when she was about to punch Korra, Korra was able to gather enough water to freeze Cassey's hand.

"What? What did you do to me?!" Cassey asked.

"I temporarily froze your hand" Korra replied.

Because of too much anger, Cassey melted the ice. Then she flamed her hand again and tried to hurt Korra. Mako saw what Cassey wanted to do and sis his best to warn Korra.

"Korra!" He yelled.

Korra did look back. But it was to late. The flame was already too close. She had no choice, she had to use earthbending. Showing the truth was the last way that she could save herself… So she stomped her foot and a big shield of earth blocked the fireball.

Everyone was shocked. They first saw her waterbend then next they saw her earthbend. Casey gave her an evil look.

"Impossible" She said.

Korra was humiliated. She did not know what to do. She decided to run as far away from the crowd as possible. Cassey then knew her weakness, she was scared of humiliation. So, she decided to basically humiliate her.

"So you're the avatar. Why hide it? Even though you have so much power, YOU'RE STILL A COWARD!" She shouted.

Korra closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. But it was too much. The moment her eyes opened, it was pure white. She looked back at Cassey who tested her. Then a tornado of wind came under her. Then she felt somebody hold her hand. It was Mako. She then calmed down, too much emotion caused Korra to faint in his arms. Then Mako carried her up. Cassey told him to stop but he did not listen. Then, Jasper came in.

"Korra!" He shouted running towards Mako.

Mako turned her over to Jasper. Korra still did not wake up. This caused Mako to worry even more. Today was supposed to be the day for him to confess his feelings for her. But it turned out, today was the day that changed the way everybody looked at her. Then Mira came to Jasper's side.

"What happened?!" She asked in worry and shock.

"Something went wrong with her and her classmate" Jasper said.

"Here lay her here. I could try to heal her" She said.

Jasper did as told and laid Korra down in a sheet. Mira asked for a bucket of water and Jasper gave her what she asked for. She then placed her hands in the water and bended it till it reached Korra. The water begun glowing and it followed the flow of her hand from the top to the bottom of Korra's body. Then after several other things, the water turned back to it's original color and fell to the ground.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's fine. She just went through a lot back there. Going on the Avatar state got her very exausted" Mira explained.

**Meanwhile at Mako's**

"What the F** Mako?!" Cassey said, "You are my boyfriend. You were supposed to be the one who would defend me! Not that rat!".

"First of all, WE WERE NEVER A COUPLE! And second, KORRA DESRVED MY CARE MORE THAN YOU DID!" Mako said full of rage and left.

Mako decided to go to Korra and check how she was doing. Just as he was walking towards the room, Jasper called him.

"Mako could I talk to you for a sec?" Jasper asked.

"Anything for you tem captain" Mako replied. Jasper was the team captain of their soccer team. Mako was one of he best players. Because of this, Jasper and Mako ended up getting along pretty well.

"I see the way you look at my sister. You like her don't you?" Jasper asked, "Don't worry. I wont get mad" He said.

Mako sighed, "Yes".

"Well I give you my blessing bro. I mean you seem to be the type that does not cheat on his girlfriend so I guess you wont cheat on Korra" Jasper said.

"Thanks" Mako said.

Then he went to the clinic to watch over Korra. He was waiting for her to wake up.

"Mako" She said.

"Yes?" Mako asked.

"Thank you for saving me out there" Korra said weakly.

"Korra. There's something that I wanted to tell you since the moment I saw you" Mako said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"I like you. Not as a friend only… I mean 'like' 'like' type of like" Mako said.

"Oh…" Korra said.

Mako sighed "I know you don't fell the same way but-" His words were interrupted by her kiss.

"I like you too. I just thought you thought of me as a friend and nothing more" Korra said.

"I like you Korra more than any of my friends. When I'm with you, I feel my heart pump so alive. And my world spins whenever you are by my side" Mako said.

"Shh… You talk too much" Korra said and gave him a kiss

~O~

**Wow in a day I was able to write so much. Anyway thank you so much for those who read. I did not want to keep you guys waiting. So yah. Chapter 4 is coming soon. I hope you liked this one. If you want to give suggestions for the future chapters I would be happy to hear them. Please give your reviews and opinions on where I should improve and what I should do to make this better. Thanks for reading **


	4. A NEW COUPLE

Korra had to stay in the clinic for the next two class periods just to make sure that she was alright. She wanted Mako to be with her there to keep her safe but she knew that he had to go to class.

In the period before lunch, Korra was already allowed to go back to her classes, luckily, Mako was going to be with her for that period. He came to the clinic to pick Korra up so that they could walk together to class.

"Mako" Korra called.

"Yes?" Mako asked.

"What do I do now? Korra asked, "Now that everybody knows that I'm the avatar, they all must hate me" Korra said.

"Some of the people already knew who you were, what's the difference if the other people know?" Mako said.

A tear fell from Korra's eye, "They might want to…"

"Shh… Don't think about that. I'll protect you no matter what" Mako said giving her a kiss.

Korra's lips parted from Mako's. "Look I know were having a moment and yeah, but I think we need to go to class" Korra said.

"Oh yeah" Mako said.

They both rushed to the classroom. Luckily, they were a few minutes earlier than the teacher…

"Good Morning students" She said.

Everybody stood up, "Good Morning Mrs. Lei."

As the discussion passed by, Korra and Mako were not listening to the teacher, but to one another. Then Mako remembered that Asami was going to have her birthday party with her friends and Korra, Jasper and Mira were invited.

"So, um later, Asami is inviting us to come to her place for dinner. Wanna come?" Mako asked.

"Ok, sure" Korra replied.

"Oh, Jasper and Mira are invited to" Mako said.

"Alright" Korra said, "But we might arrive late since Jasper still has to go home and change".

"That's ok… If you want, you could ride with me" Mako said.

"Ok" Korra said, "But what about Bolin?" She asked.

"He's riding with Elna" Mako said,

"I knew it. They like each other don't they?" Korra asked.

"Shh… nobody is supposed to know about it" Mako said.

"Ok" Korra whispered,

"By the way I know it sounds stupid and all but I still never got your number…" Mako said.

"I know right" Korra laughed, "But anyway, hand me your phone".

Mako gave Korra his phone and Korra placed in her number. When she did, Mako checked his contacts and saw "Korra 3".

"Nice heart. Now gave me your phone" Mako said.

Korra gave her phone to Mako and Mako placed his number. Korra then checked her contacts and saw "Mako:)".

"Mako, what's with the smiley?" Korra asked.

"I just wanted you to… you know… be happy" Mako replied.

"Aww. That's so sweet..." Korra said.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mako and Korra walked together to the cafeteria…

"Korra?" Mako asked

"Yes" Korra answered

"Are you sure that you got your lunch and not Jasper's" Mako asked.

"Yes" Korra answered, "Are you going to keep asking me that every lunch time?"

"I just wanna make sure that you get the right thing" Mako explained.

"You know what I think?" Korra asked.

"What?" Mako asked

"I think that you are scared of Jasper. After our kiss you got scared of what Jasper would think didn't you?" Korra asked.

"What?! No I'm not scared of Jasper ok… I just wanna make sure that you get the right lunch" Mako explained.

"Ok, ok chill" Korra said.

Since Mako and Korra were bonding with one another so much, Mako wanted to try what would happen if they would be in a relationship. Would it work? Or would it not? Mako asked himself again and again.

"Hey Korra" Mako asked.

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"I know we just met and yeah… But do you… Like… Wanna be my girlfriend?" Mako asked.

"Mako…" Korra said

Mako sighed "I know you-" his words was interrupted by a kiss by the Avatar.

"Does that answer your question?" Korra asked.

"Could you say it again I did not really hear it well" Mako made an excuse to kiss her again.

"Ok" Korra replied giving him another kiss.

Cassey saw the couple kissing and she got really mad. Since she was carrying a tray, it ended up getting burnt.

"I'm going to kill Korra. My name will be the Avatar destroyer. She will regret what she did to my Mako and me. I will not stop till I get it!". Cassey said.

Meanwhile, Mako and Korra were looking for their seats. Then they saw Asami raise her hand, which signaled them to go to their table.

**Skip time EARLIER THAT DAY**

Since Mako was getting ready, Korra texted Asami to ask what she should wear… (Underline: Asami italic: Korra)

_Hey Asami_

Hey Korra

_Just wondering… What should I wear to your B-day?_

It's somehow a 4mal party. My dad said so… So just wear a dress

_I don't think I have a dress. I've outgrown all of them :(_

I'll pick you up on 5 minutes. We're gonna go shopping for a new dress. Tell Mako to just go straight to my house. I'll just be the one to drive you to the party. Oh and don't forget to tell Japer and Mira that they are supposed to wear something formal-ish

After a while, Asami arrived and took Korra with her to the mall…

"So which one did you like?" Asami asked.

"I think I liked the blue one. I mean blue is my favorite color" Korra said.

"The blue one does really fit you… Let's buy it!" Asami said.

"I don't have enough money" Korra said.

"It's alright. I'll pay for it. You don't have to pay me back. All you have to do is look good so that you would impress Mako" Asami said.

Korra's eyes widened "But-"

"It's alright. It's like a giveaway" Asami said paying the cashier for the dress.

Then they went to Elna's house to fetch her. And the tree girls went to Asami's house…

~O~

**So here is chapter 4… I hoped you liked it. I'm not getting any reviews though :( I hope that you could give me reviews because I feel like I need to improve on this. Anyway, I only tend to go up to Chapter 15 then my next book of this. So as I get closer to the 15****th**** chapter, I hope that you guys could help me by giving me reviews and suggesting what I should do to improve. Hope you enjoyed reading :)**


	5. Nicknames and Love

When Korra, Asami, and Elna arrived at Asami's home, they each got ready for Asami's party. Asami wore a maroon dress with that went up to her feet. Elna wore a yellow dress with a black belt and lastly, Korra wore a baby blue dress that reached to her knees.

"OMG Korra you look so beautiful!" Elna said.

"I knew it! Your dress would look perfect on you" Asami said.

"Oh shut up! I know you're just lying to make me feel better" Korra said.

"No! we're really serious!" Asami said.

"Mako would want to have sex with you the minute he sees you" Elna added.

"What?!" Korra asked.

"That was just an expression. Chill" Elna explained trying to calm Korra down.

"But obviously what else would go better then a beautiful dress and a gorgeous new MAKEOVER!" Asami said.

"Wait what?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry Korra! It's just light makeup to add more beauty to your face. All girls do it" Elna explained.

"Ok. But just make sure it's light" Korra said.

Then Korra remembered to tell Mako and so did Elna forget to tell Bolin. Luckily the moment they called, Mako and Bolin were still preparing for the party.

When Asami's birthday party begun, Iroh, Mako and Bolin were the first to arrive. Asami came down to greet them with Elna. But Korra was shy so she decided to stay in Asami's room and wait.

"Hey guys!" Asami said

"Hey beautiful" Iroh said reaching his hand out like he was a prince and she was his princess.

"Hello my prince" Asami said walking down to give Iroh a kiss.

"Bolin!" Elna said running down to greet him.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

Asami pulled away from Iroh's lips, "Wait here I'll get her. Elna let's go"

Elna and Asami got up to bring Korra down to Mako.

"Hey Korra it's time to go down" Asami said.

"Ok" Korra said shyly, "What if I'll look horrible".

"You look gorgeous! Just go down and be with Mako" Asami said.

When Korra got out of the room and down the stairs, she walked shyly. Afraid that her boyfriend would not like how she would look like. Then she saw Mako. He was wearing a casual suit, which he looked really handsome in it was white inside and that blazer was colored black.

Iroh, Asami, Elna and Bolin left to give Mako and Korra a chance of some alone time.

"You look beautiful" Mako said

"You look handsome" Korra replied.

"Is Japer here yet?" Mako asked.

"No, why?" Korra asked.

"Because I need to talk to him about soccer" Mako said, "Our first match is coming in two weeks and we've gotta prepare".

Korra also played soccer, but she was not as good as Jasper. Since she was always too busy being the avatar, she barely got the chance to play. But even though she did not like school, she still enjoyed it because she finally got to make some friends.

"Um… So what do we do now?" Korra asked.

"We're all alone" Mako said, "Hey there's a private balcony somewhere here with a breathtaking view wanna check it out?"

"Um… Ok" Korra replied.

As the guest were filling up, there was an unexpected guess that arrived… It was Cassey! It turned out that her father were good friends with Asami's and they ended up getting invited…

"Mako…" Korra called.

"Yes, Korra?" Mako asked.

"Guess who's here" Korra said pointing to Cassey. Cassey was wearing a red dress that was really fitting but did not really look good on her. Then she saw Mako and Korra.

As she walked to them, she gave Korra the evil grin. Then she went to Mako's side and tried to kiss him.

"What's wrong baby?" Cassey asked

"Would you stop that Cassey?!" Mako asked.

"Stop what?" Cassey asked.

"That! What you're doing. Korra and I are together and we have no plans of breaking up. And you have no right to go between our relationship" Mako said.

"But why?" Cassey asked all innocent like.

"Because he is with me. He is my boyfriend" Korra said walking to Mako and giving him a kiss to the lips.

"You will regret this young Avatar!" Cassey said walking away in such rage.

Korra and Mako just ignored her and laughed. Then later, they realized that Jasper has already arrived and saw the entire scene…

"Jasper, I can explain" Mako said trying to calm him down.

"Dude… I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy to know that you would kiss Korra just like that to let Cassey off both of your business" Jasper said, "Anyway I know you wont betray Korra".

"Jasper… Umm… look behind you" Korra said pointing to Mira.

Jasper's eyes opened widely to see his girlfriend in such a beautiful dress.

"So that's why you brought the bag" Jasper said.

"Yep" Mira replied.

It turned out that Asami and Mira's mothers were cousins, which sort of gave them a nice relation.

"Anyway, Mira and I have some important business to get to so… Have fun both of you…" Jasper said.

Then Korra and Mako kissed but was interrupted when Jasper said "BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!"

"Yes sir" Mako said giving a salute before leaving with Korra in his arms.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's so embarrassing" Korra said shyly.

"What?! He's awesome! He's really funny and protective when it comes to you or Mira anyway, I would be really lucky if I were to be his brother-in-law" Mako said.

"Brother-in-law?" Korra asked.

"If we keep a strong relationship no one knows what will happen" Mako said.

"You're too imaginative" Korra teased.

"I'm just saying" Mako said.

"Anyway, wanna somewhere?" Korra asked.

"No… I just wanna be with you" Mako replied.

"Aww Mako" Korra said.

"Oh and by the way, when are you going to give me a nick name?" Mako asked.

"Um… Honey?" Korra asked.

"No" Mako replied.

"Handsome?" Korra asked.

"Nope" Mako replied.

"Heart Throb?" Korra asked.

"Please no" Mako answered.

"Aha! City Boy" Korra said

"It's unique… I LIKE IT!" Mako said.

"Ok City Boy it is" Korra said.

~O~

**I hope you liked this chapter! Once again please write your reviews. And please tell me more about where I should improve. Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 is coming out soon and I hope that you will still continue to read my next chapters and yeah. Please give me more advise about what I should write and how to make it better. Reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Time Away

Korra and Mako had so much fun with one another at the party. They laughed and talked until the party ended. Jasper was really happy to see that Korra was happy. After moving from the South Pole, she was never as happy than how she was before. Unfortunately, the party ended and it was time for Mako and Korra to say goodbye.

"See you on Monday" Korra said.

"See you" Mako said. he gave her a kiss and went to his car with Bolin.

When Mako got home, he fell asleep immediately. All his dreams were about Korra and him. Just then, his phones ringing destroyed his dream.

Mako groaned, "Hello"

"Hello" a familiar voice replied... It was Cassey!

"Cassey! What do you want from me!" Mako asked angrily.

"I just wanted to tell you a little secret" Cassey said.

"What?" Mako asked just to get it over with

"It's about Korra" Cassey replied

"Just say it!" Mako demanded.

"Fine. Remember Alok?" Cassey asked.

"Why?" Mako asked.

"Well, he has bad intentions on Korra and wants to kidnap her. I can tell him to stop. But you have to give me something in return" Cassey said

"What do you want?!" Mako asked.

"You to stay away from Korra" Cassey said.

"No. I will NEVER do that!" Mako protested.

"Fine have it your way!" Cassey said and placed down the phone.

He was afraid. He did not know what to do. He did not know if he should believe Cassey or not. Then he decided to call Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper asked

"Jasper. I need to talk to you" Mako said.

"This late at night? Can't it wait?" Jasper asked.

"No! It's about Korra" Mako said.

"I'm listening" Jasper said.

"She's in trouble. Cassey plans to kidnap her with Alok" Mako explained.

"Alok? He's like the strongest bender in the school!" Jasper said.

"Yeah and Cassey plans to team up with him to hurt Korra" Mako explained.

"Over my dead body! I will not allow anything to happen to my sis" Jasper said.

"Me too" Mako added.

"All we have to do now is to get Alok to our side. Protecting Korra could be done by you" Jasper said.

"Me?" Mako asked.

"Look, Alok is an earth bender. Fire could somehow beat it" Jasper explained, "Trust me. I know the weakness of every element and it's strength"

"Ok. What about Alok?" Mako asked.

"We'll get him to join us" Jasper said, "He always wanted to join the soccer club. So maybe we could change him".

"Alright" Mako said.

"Now could I go back to sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Oh sorry" Mako said shyly hanging up.

Mako went back to sleep. His dreams was about Korra and it caused him to sleep peacefully. Then morning came. Mako had to work. Although he and Bolin had their Aunt Lai and Uncle Chi, they still stayed independent. Ever since their parents died, Mako learned independence and practiced it even when he did not need it anymore.

Meanwhile at Korra's

It was so boring. All she ever thought of was Mako. Then after a while, she decided to visit Air Temple Island to train with Tenzin since she was free. When she arrived, she saw Ikki and Jinora playing.

"Korra!" Ikki shouted.

"Hey" Korra said giving both of them a hug.

"Where's your dad?" Korra asked, "He told me to come if he was free so that we could train airbending".

"He's in the South Pole with mom and Rohan. Since Rohan was not feeling well, dad and mom took him to Grandmother" Jinora explained.

"Oh. Really?" Korra asked, "Well I guess I could spend some time with you. Is there something you wanna do?".

"Could we play with Kirenne and Jasper?" Jinora asked.

"Alright. First let me ask your dad if he is ok with it" Korra said texting Tenzin.

After a while Korra recieved a new message from Pema saying that Ikki, Jinora and Meelo were allowed to play in Korra's house and if they wanted to, they could also spend a night there. Korra told Ikki, Jinora and Meelo to pack up since they were going to spend the night at her place. Then they went to Korra's house and played with Korra and her siblings.

The air bender kids were playing in the backyard pool with Korra and her siblings. The kids mostly played with Jasper since he knew how to interact with them. Then the air bender kids then had a plan to push Jasper into the pool in return of what he did to them.

"Ready?" Jinora said, "Fire!".

When Jasper least expected it, so much air pushed him into the pool. Then when everyone least expected it, Mira came to give them a visit.

"So this is the famous Mira?" Jinora asked.

"What has Jasper been telling you?" She asked curiously.

"He said that you are the most beautiful and amazing girl ever" Ikki said.

"Did he really say that?" Mira asked so moved with what Jasper said.

"Uh huh. Although he also said that when you wore a jacket you look like a teddy bear that he wants to kiss and hug!" Meelo said. That statement was true but it was one of the things he did not want her to know since it sounded awkward.

Everyone just laughed with what Meelo said. even though Korra looked happy, she seemed worried because Mako would usually text her. But she thought that he was just doing something that maybe he couldn't use his phone, which made Korra understand.

~O~

**This is like the worth chapter that I have ever done! I don't know what is wrong with me! Anyway… I am going to make the 7****th**** chapter WAY better. Hopefully, this will not cause you to stop reading this. But anyway, chapter 7 is coming soon and yeah. I hope that you will give me reviews. :)**


	7. History

Finally Sunday came and it was time for Mako and Jasper's team to have their tournament. Korra was obviously invited to sit in the VIP section along with her mom and sister. It was the semi-finals and if they won this, they would challenge the defending champions, the Wolf bats. The name of Jasper's team was the Fire Ferrets.

"Good luck" Korra said to Mako giving him a kiss to the cheeks.

"Go get them!" Asami said giving Iroh a hug.

"Make sure you kick their Asses" Mira said giving Jasper a kiss to the lips.

Then all the three girls went back to the VIP section. Unfortunately, Elna was not able to go and cheer for Bolin because that was the day that her sister died and she had to visit her grave. In the game, Mako was doing very well as a striker and so was Jasper. Then after an easy goal, Korra cheered "Go Fire Ferrets!".

"Korra?" Senna, her mother asked.

"Yes Mom?" Korra asked.

"Is there something your not telling me about that Mako guy, you both seem to have some… Relation" She said, "Don't worry. I won't tell your father until the time is right".

Korra sighed. "Fine Mako and I are sort of… Dating".

Senna looked shocked. She was speechless. Korra thought that she was angry but, she was actually really happy for her baby girl. "Oh! My little baby girl is having a boyfriend!" She said happily.

"Mom" Korra said embarrassingly.

"It's alright. I hate to brag it to you but when I was your age, I dated so much guys! I had feelings for your dad but he was supposed to marry another girl. So there is nothing to be ashamed of. Because I went to something worse" Senna said hugging Korra.

"Thanks mom" Korra replied.

It turned out that Kirenne heard their entire conversation. She also decided to join in…

"Korra has a boyfriend?!" She asked in shock.

"Kirenne. Stop teasing your sister! You would also go through that. In fact, I think that you would go through it even EARLIER than Korra since she is the more 'unsocial' type" Senna said.

"MOM!" Both girls said together.

"Hahaha! Chill… I'm just teasing my baby girls" Senna said.

"Wait till she get's home" Korra said giving a wink to Kirenne signaling to have some revenge on her mother with the help of her sister.

The game went on and it was indeed a tough match for the Fire Ferrets. But still, they were able to pull it off. They won the Semi-Finals and were all moving to the finals.

"AND THE FIRE FERRETS WIN!" The Speaker said.

Korra ran down to give Mako a kiss to the lips. "Congratulations City Boy" Korra said.

"Well thank you City Girl" Mako replied.

"City Girl?" Korra asked in a confused tone.

"I'm a City Boy and you're my City Girl" Mako said smiling.

"That is just so…" His lips touching hers interrupted her words.

Mako loved every moment with Korra. Whenever he kissed her, he felt a rush running down to his spine and her lips were so soft and so gentle, he loved it. Every time they would kiss, it would be so passionate and so amazing that he would want to do it more. It gave him the rush. It gave him happiness and most importantly, it gave him love… love that he never experienced with anyone else. Love that only Korra could bring to him.

"The Fire Ferrets are going to have their celebration later. Come with me?" Mako asked.

"Of course" Korra replied, "I'll just go with you now. Jasper will need some alone time with Mira… You know".

"Ok. Ok too much info" Mako said

"You're so mean!" Korra teased.

"I just don't really like talking about people doing 'it'. But I would like to talk if we do 'it'" Mako said.

"You're really horny" Korra replied, "That's why I love you"

After dealing things out, Mako went with Korra to his home. Bolin went to visit Elna, which gave the couple a little bit more privacy…

"Aunt Lai" Mako called, "I'm home".

"Mako, congratulations on your game" She said, "Is this she?" she asked pointing at Korra.

"Yes" Mako said, "Aunt Lai, this is Korra, Korra, Aunt Lai".

"I've heard so much good things about you" Lai said shaking Korra's hand

"Same here" Korra said.

"Do you want some tea?" Lai asked.

"Yes, please" Korra said politely.

As Mako got up to change, Korra was drinking her tea downstairs with aunt Lai.

"Did you know how much my nephew talked about you to me and Bolin?" Lai asked.

"No" Korra said.

"All the time he would always talk about you. Even if the subject is very off tangent, he will always make a way to go back to talking about you" Lai said.

"Wow. I never knew he liked me that much" Korra said.

"Young lady, Mako has never been this close to anybody in his entire life. Ever since his mother and father were gone, he was very lonely. But when you came into his life, it was the first time I saw him very happy after a long time" Lai said holding Korra's hand.

"What happened to his parents?" Korra asked.

"They were killed by a fire bender in an attack" Lai said sadly, "Mako's father, Seo was killed protecting them, while his mother, Aila was able to make it with them, but after a while, she had an illness which caused her to die"

"I'm very sorry" Korra said.

"You should have seen Mako and Bolin. They would always put up such a fight to try and defend their parents" Lai said smiling.

Mako heard their entire conversation. He listened to how Korra would react and he expected he to leave him since he was such a loner but no, the story of Mako's parents brought them even closer.

~O~

**Hope you liked this chapter. It does not really involve much love but it shows somehow what Korra changed in Mako's life. Thank you to those who still kept on reading till this chapter. Chapter 8 will be coming soon and I hope that you guys would also read it. Thank you for all the likes. I hope that some reviews would be given. :)**


End file.
